


Matchmaking Business

by cornershelf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, I'm not gonna lie, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Pining Castiel, Scenting, Teenagers, Unrequited Dean/Anna, Werewolves, this is a chick flick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornershelf/pseuds/cornershelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s convinced that he’s never wanted anyone as much as he wants Anna Novak. But after a series of unsuccessful attempts at courtship, he learns that there’s only one surefire way to get to her—through her little omega brother, Castiel. And for some reason, he finds that Castiel is more willing to help him than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester wasn’t like most alphas.

 

He wasn’t prone to impulsive displays of dominance. He wasn’t excessively territorial or aggressive. And, most of all, he never abused the power that came with being at the top of the natural hierarchy.

 

Being a part of the Winchester pack meant having impeccable self-control. It was a skill that those of their lineage have mastered for centuries. Self-control, and the respect that it comes hand-in-hand with.

 

But sometimes, when he was close to ripping his hair out in frustration, he couldn’t help the instinctive alpha traits that managed to bubble to the surface. It made him growl and snap at everything in his way so everyone better just _leave him the fuck alone_.

 

And he just happened to be really, really frustrated at the moment. At least most people knew him well enough to steer clear of him whenever he was in one of his “alpha funks”, as his kid brother Sam likes to call it. So as he strides toward the school courtyard, body tensed and strung tight, the people he passes step back and give way in fear of being toppled over by the big agitated alpha.

 

 

 

 

When he makes it to the little cluster of laughing students gathered around on the grass, he plops down to join them.

 

“Someone looks extra constipated today,” Charlie says, sparing him a quick glance once he’s seated himself, before turning back to her laptop.

 

Beside her, Benny chuckles. “Not really. He’s been looking like that for the past couple weeks now.”

 

Dean huffs in irritation but tries to ignore them. He’s got too much on his mind to deal with their shit. And as he’s assaulted with thoughts of soft hazel eyes and bright red hair and the gentle smell of lilac and early morning rain, he can feel his self-control ebb further away to be replaced by even more frustration.

 

He’d just been turned down again. And he wasn’t even asking for a date this time. He’d just wanted to hang out during their free period, maybe get something to eat outside the campus and come back before their next class. She apparently saw right through his invitation and answered, quite politely, that she’s _sorry but she really isn’t interested_. And, just like that, he was rejected for what was probably the 10 th time by the same girl he’d been pining over since the start of the semester.

 

He barely restrains himself from growling out loud.

 

Jo notices anyway, and she reaches up to pat his shoulder softly. “Maybe you should just... give up?”

 

His jaw tightened at that and she quickly adds, “For now at least. Just give it a break and let things settle for a while. I mean, you’re not gonna get any closer to wooing her by forcing it.”

 

“I think he’s having a hard time accepting that it _is_ possible she just isn’t into him,” Crowley says, from his spot leaning comfortably against the tree they sat under.

 

Dean finds his accent just a bit more annoying than usual today. Crowley was a new addition to their little group and Dean knew it was going to take a while to get used to the smug bastard, if he ever would.

 

Charlie nods, barely looking at them as her fingers continue to tap wildly at her keyboard. “It does happen, Dean. Maybe she’s already interested in someone else.”

 

This time, he really does growl. Lowly, but still loud enough for the four of them to hear. He couldn’t help it.

 

Dean’s convinced that Anna Novak is quite possibly the most annoying, most stubborn, most painfully beautiful creature he’s ever met. And he’s decided that she was going to be _his_ no matter what it took. It was hard-wired into him by nature itself to be possessive over things he decided were his, even though he tried so hard not to be one of _those_ alphas. So he was reduced to a bristling, grumbling animal at the thought of Anna with anyone else.

 

Crowley’s lips turned up in a smile that grated on Dean’s nerves. “I think you’ve made him angry.”

 

“She’s right though, brother,” Benny says. “If she doesn’t already have her sights on someone else, maybe she just ain’t ready for a relationship. Best you can do is wait. Or move on.”

 

Unlike Crowley, there was no longer any amusement in his tone. He was always the more sympathetic of his friends. And he was never one to joke about sensitive subjects for too long. But Dean was still a little on edge and he couldn’t stop himself from being annoyed at the unwanted advice nevertheless.

 

“Look, just drop it okay?” he snaps at them.

 

Freaking Anna Novak and her freaking gorgeous face and enticing scent. Dean honestly didn’t know anymore if he should hate her or worship her at her feet. Thankfully though, they get the message and Jo smoothly changes the subject, but not before patting him comfortingly on the shoulder one more time.

 

 

 

 

For a while, the group settles in lighthearted conversation amongst each other and Dean was able to calm himself down a bit. He doesn’t join in their chatter as much as he usually does, content with just sitting back and listening to discussions that didn’t involve him for the moment.

 

It wasn’t until Crowley started staring somewhere over Dean’s shoulder, amused expression forming on his smarmy face, that the group quiets down. They turn to look, trying to spot what it was that got his attention.

 

“You know, Dean,” Crowley suddenly starts. “I think I might just be able to help with your problem.”

 

“What problem?” Dean couldn’t help looking behind him in curiosity as well. But all he could see were students milling in and out of the building’s entrance and a handful of people seated at the stairs, probably on break like he and his group of friends were. Nothing out of the ordinary and certainly not enough to warrant the kind of attention Crowley directed at them.

 

Crowley pulls his gaze away from whatever he was looking at and turns his attention on Dean. “You know Anna’s brothers go here too, right?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Jo says. “I’ve got a few classes with that Gabriel dude.”

 

Charlie purses her lip in thought. “I know there’s that younger one too, like maybe a year or two below us.”

 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Dean asks, a little irritated that the conversation was once again about Anna.

 

“I heard your damsel can get quite a bit feisty when she’s in distress,” Crowley continues. “Heard she almost got in trouble for messing with a couple of alphas last semester.”

 

That was something Dean’s never heard about. It certainly didn’t sound like _his_ Anna, always sweet and impeccably polite.

 

“Messing with alphas?” Benny asks.

 

“Two of them,” Crowley says. “I’m not sure if my sources are entirely reliable but I heard they got out of the ordeal bruised and covered in claw marks.”

 

Jo snorts. “I call bullshit. Have you seen the girl? She looks pretty angelic to me.”

 

“Not when it comes to people threatening her family, apparently,” Crowley says. “I heard they had her brother cornered behind the science building. But they didn’t get a single hand on him before she stepped in and went nearly feral on them.”

 

Charlie elbows Dean in the ribs. “Looks like you have something in common with her after all.”

 

Dean felt a smidgen of hope rising in his chest at that. She was right. He would have done the same if it was Sammy— _has_ done the same many times before. Knowing that Anna felt the same way about family made him feel a bit more connected to her in some way.

 

“I’d be impressed if that story were true,” Benny says. “Not every day you get to see someone willing to hold their ground against alphas.”

 

Benny was an alpha, like Dean. But that didn’t stop him from hating the knot-headed traditionalists that still ran rampant in society even in this day and age. They’re the kind of people who think alphas are above betas and betas are above omegas, in one big messed up pyramid of Alpharchy, and refuse to understand that people are people no matter their gender.

 

“She’s just a beta, right?” Jo asks. “That’s actually pretty cool.”

 

Dean really didn't need to be reminded of how perfect and awesome and freaking unattainable Anna was.

 

“And I heard she only ever does it for one person,” Crowley says, looking at Dean like he was about to impart some life-changing secret. “You could make good use of that, you know.”

 

“Is that supposed to mean anything?” Dean asks impatiently. Crowley could be so overly theatrical sometimes and all this talk of Anna has dragged on for longer than Dean would have liked. He went to sit with his friends in hopes of forgetting about the girl for the moment. But they really weren't helping him get his senses together before his hormones went into overdrive from too much frustration and  _longing_.

 

Crowley doesn't seem at all bothered at being snapped at though. He simply nudges his head in the direction of the building’s front entrance behind Dean, prompting all of them to turn their attention there again.

 

“See that? Blue sweater, glasses, messy nest of hair?”

 

Sure enough, when Dean turns around, he sees a guy in a blue sweater sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He was hunched over a sandwich, looking so small in a corner, as if he didn't want to take up more space than necessary. Dean didn't give him so much as a second glance the first time he looked. He didn't even think he noticed the guy until now.

 

“That’s Castiel Novak, your girlfriend’s favorite little brother,” Crowley tells them. Dean tenses a bit at that because he’s very aware that Anna is, in fact, _not_ his girlfriend. But Crowley continues, “And also, quite possibly, the solution to all your problems.”

 

“Oh no,” he hears Charlie groan. “Bad, _bad_ idea.” And this time, she manages to keep her eyes away from her screen for more than two seconds to send Crowley a disapproving look.

 

“What? What is it?” Jo asks, intrigued.

 

“Don’t encourage him,” Charlie hisses. But it was too late. Even Dean was curious enough by now to listen.

 

Crowley smiles. “Little Castiel over there, he’s an omega. He gets into a lot of unfavorable situations for that, as you would imagine.”

 

Benny frowns in obvious distaste but they keep listening.

 

“And more than that, he seems to be everyone’s favorite chew toy for some reason,” Crowley continues. “It’s sort of a general consensus their batch has going. Bad day? Take it out on Cassie.”

 

Looking back at Castiel’s slumped form, Dean almost felt sorry for him. But Dean thinks he finally understands what Crowley was getting at.

 

“So if you _really_ want to impress Anna Novak, there’s only one way I can think of.”

 

Benny hums in thought. “Protect her little brother, get in her good graces.”

 

“That surprisingly doesn't sound like such a bad idea, considering it’s coming from Crowley,” Jo points out.

 

“Yeah, except I’d be using some poor guy who probably doesn't want anything to do with my problems,” Dean says. “I’m with Charlie on this. It’s a bad idea.”

 

“Using him? You’d be doing him a _favor_.” Crowley waves a hand towards Castiel. “Look at him, he looks like he wants to curl up and disappear.”

 

“I’m not gonna mess with anyone from her family just to get her to like me,” Dean says. “And I really don’t need your freaking _love advice_ , okay?”

 

Crowley sighs. “Suit yourself. I’m just trying to help you as a friend, Dean.”

 

He sounds so sincere that it makes Dean’s stomach twist. Because Crowley didn't do sincere. The others consider him a friend now and Dean does too, sometimes. But he knew that Crowley was, first and foremost, a businessman. He probably wanted something in return for having disclosed this much information already.

 

He decided then that he was going to forget Crowley even presented the idea. He was above using someone’s weak spot just to get close to them. Dean didn't consider himself to be a completely honorable guy but even he wasn't willing to cheat his way into getting Anna’s affection. Because that’s exactly what the whole idea felt like—cheating.

 

No, he was going to woo her the old-fashioned way. With his boyish good looks and irresistible charm.

 

What he didn't know was that, exactly a week later, he’d find that resolve crumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not like he planned on going back on his own word. When he said he wasn’t going to mess with Castiel Novak, he meant it.

 

It was all just a really unfortunate coincidence that made everything domino into one big mess. Had he known, on that day, that one simple mistimed act of kindness was going to end up getting him into a shitload of drama, he’d have thought twice before doing it. As it happened though, the day that would mark the beginning of his impending doom started out pretty okay. There was nothing that would warn him of the shit he was eventually going to get himself into.

 

***

 

Dean helped his mom make bacon and eggs for breakfast. Sam was nagging at him the whole time about how he really didn’t need to put bacon bits into the omelette if he was going to serve actual bacon strips with it anyways. But Dean liked his bacon and Sam, good kid that he was, still ate everything on his plate.

 

They’d formed a routine of eating breakfast at home and driving to school together every morning, even though Sam’s classes started an hour earlier than Dean’s. He figured he could handle waiting a while, if it meant saving up on transportation.

 

He walks Sam to his building once they’ve reached the campus. They’d usually say their goodbyes at the entrance but Dean was feeling particularly clingy today so he decides to walk with Sam to his room too. Sam lets him, though begrudgingly, because he really didn’t want anyone to think he was still being babied by his older brother.

 

The halls are more or less deserted because it was still way too early in the morning and, in Dean’s opinion, the only people who picked classes scheduled at 7:30 a.m. were nerds—Sam included.

 

He watches Sam through the small glass window of the classroom door for a few more moments after Sam had gone in. Then he decides he might as well pass the time at the study hall since he had nothing better to do. Not to study, of course, but to maybe sneak in a short nap before his first class.

 

He doesn’t get past the end of the hallway when he hears it. A thud, like something slamming against the wall—muffled but still loud enough to catch his attention—and the inhuman growl that follows. He thinks it came from one of the supposedly unoccupied classrooms.

 

It's only mild curiosity that makes him peer in through the glass. But then he sees Castiel Novak.

 

***

 

Castiel was not having a nice day. To be fair, he didn’t get nice days very often. But today was just a little worse than usual considering he was being dragged roughly into an empty classroom by the collar of his shirt.

 

People hardly ever got physical with him anymore. Not since that incident with Anna nearly mauling two of his Alpha classmates from Lit class.

 

But apparently, physical violence was back on the menu now.

 

He can’t say he didn’t bring it on himself though. He had enough experience with alpha behavior to recognize the signs of an oncoming rut. He should have backed away the minute he noticed it.

 

“What was that?” Bartholomew growls, shoving him in through the door. “Speak up, omega.”

 

“I said I’m sorry,” Castiel answers, as he stumbles through rows of chairs. “I didn’t see you.”

 

“You mean you weren’t fucking looking.”

 

Leaning against one of the desks just a few steps away is Uriel, who sneers at him. “Think you should teach him a lesson, Bart?”

 

He’d just been on his way to his first class of the day when he bumped headfirst into Bartholomew Harrington’s chest. One whiff of the acrid scent of alpha pheromones going haywire should have been Castiel’s warning to hightail it out of there. He knew that alphas in rut were prone to violent outbursts. But some misguided sense of dignity kept him standing there, hoping to get off easy by just apologizing and quietly going to class instead of doing something as embarrassing as running away with his tail tucked between his legs. God knows he’s done that enough times already.

 

But ‘sorry’ obviously didn’t cut it and before he knew it, he was being dragged into one of the rooms. And now here he was, alone with one very angry alpha and a beta probably counting on having fun with a stupid little omega before class.

 

“You came out of nowhere,” Castiel tries.

 

And he should really know when to just keep his mouth shut because as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bartholomew goes livid. That same bitter smell grows stronger, permeates the room until Castiel almost feels nauseous from it.

 

“So you’re saying it was my fault?” Bartholomew snarls.

 

“I think that’s exactly what he’s trying to say.” A wide grin splits Uriel’s face as he looks at Castiel. He must’ve known Bartholomew was going into rut too, and all he did was encourage him, urge his anger on. And it was working.

 

Castiel sees Bartholomew’s teeth elongating and hears the low rumbling noise forming in his chest.

 

His eyes dart to the door. He could still try to run now. But there was a good chance the alpha would catch up to him in such a confined space. He would have a much better advantage if he were to shift. But there was hardly any time to get rid of his clothes, and he wouldn’t be able to open the doorknob with just paws.

 

Before he could think more about any plausible escape plan though, Bartholomew’s eyes flash red and, suddenly, there are hands tightening at the collar of his shirt and driving him into the wall behind him. He winces at the resounding thud of his back slamming against it.

 

The rumbling gets louder, and he knows Bartholomew’s wolf is close to the surface when he lets out a thundering roar.

 

And Castiel is afraid. Because although he’s been on the receiving end of an alpha’s temperamental outbursts many times before, he’d always managed to stay away from alphas _going into rut_. And there was a good reason most people tended to avoid it too.

 

But it wasn’t like he could do much more now but clench his eyes shut and wait for whatever horrifying bodily harm he was sure to be subject to in a matter of seconds.

 

He waits for it. The first blow. Wonders if it will be teeth or claws that would tear at his skin. Thinks he knows the answer when he feels hot puffs of breath against his neck.

 

But then, a split second later, the door slams open.

 

“Hey, what’s going on here guys?” says a loud, obnoxiously cheerful voice.

 

Castiel’s eyes shoot open and he looks quickly over Bartholomew’s shoulder. Because he’d know that voice _anywhere_.

 

Standing there, leaning casually against the doorframe with one hand still on the knob, is Dean Winchester.

 

“Nothing much,” Uriel says. “Don’t worry, we got things under control.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows raise as he looks over at Bartholomew still pinning Castiel to the wall. “Really.”

 

Castiel nearly chokes when he finds himself looking directly into Dean _freaking_ Winchester’s green, green eyes. Which – what the heck? Now was so not the time to be getting flustered over something as simple as eye contact.

 

“’Cause it looks to me like your buddy over there’s about to go feral on a defenseless kid who’s half his size,” Dean continues, walking over to the three of them.

 

“What, can’t you smell him?” Uriel asks, gesturing towards Castiel. “He’s an omega.”

 

“And?”

 

“He’s… an _omega_ ,” Uriel repeats, looking at Dean as if he’d given a perfectly sound explanation and Dean was just too slow on the uptake.

 

“That’s it?” Dean asks, almost incredulously. “You’re just gonna sit there and _watch_ while your friend beats up an innocent guy… because he’s an omega?”

 

Uriel only smirks. “You’re welcome to watch too.”

 

Castiel sees Dean’s lip curl in distaste, small though the movement may be.

 

“Yeah, how ‘bout you both leave him alone?” He places a hand on Bartholomew’s shoulder.

 

Bartholomew snaps his head around and growls, a continuous rumbling sound. Dean keeps his grip firm and smiles, exposing rows of perfect white teeth and sharp alpha canines.

 

Castiel smells a hint of pine, warm and resinous, but also distinctly dominant as it steadily overpowers Bartholomew’s scent. He somehow knows instinctively that it’s Dean. He’s never been this close before so he discreetly takes the opportunity to breathe in a few lungfuls.

 

The hands keeping Castiel in place loosen a bit and where moments ago the room stank of feral alpha, the air was now slowly becoming breathable again. The red of Bartholomew’s eyes fade back into their natural bluish hue. And although Bartholomew keeps his mouth twisted into a snarl, the grumbling quiets down.

 

It was the strangest display of dominance Castiel had ever seen. There was no gnashing of teeth, no pinning down, no outwardly aggressive behavior at all. Just Dean smiling and standing firmly in place.

 

Before Castiel knew it, the hands keeping him pinned to the wall were gone.

 

Bartholomew stares Dean down, shoulders tensed, for a good couple of seconds until he finally backs down.

 

“Get the hell out of my way,” he says finally, pushing past Dean and striding out the door. Behind him, Uriel hurries to follow, only for a second glancing back to look at Dean and Castiel with obvious aversion.

 

The door shuts behind them.

 

And Castiel is very, very confused.

 

He was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that someone had actually stood up for him just now. And what’s more, that _someone_ happened to be _Dean Winchester_. So when the alpha turns to him, Castiel internally panics because he doesn’t know what to make of all this, much less what to even _say_. Not that anyone can blame him. It wasn’t often that people went out of their way to help someone like him.

 

So he just… sort of… stands there. And stares.

 

Until Dean speaks, the corners of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Crud. That’s what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to freaking _thank_ the guy. How could he not have at least thought of that? Now Dean was going to think that he was some ungrateful jerk who didn’t even know how to appreciate one of the few people who’ve ever bothered to save his sorry ass. Good going, Castiel. _Wonderful_ first impression you’re setting—

 

“Castiel?” Dean asks, brows furrowed and amusement now completely gone from his face. “You okay?”

 

He realizes he’s still staring, and that he still hasn’t said anything. He opens his mouth but he finds himself unable to form any words. Should he say ‘thank you’ anyways? It’ll be too late but it had to be better than nothing. Or maybe, Castiel muses, it would be more appropriate to answer the alpha’s current question.

 

It’s as he runs Deans words through his head again that all his thoughts skid to a halt, focusing instead on one tiny, little detail.

 

“You know my name.”

 

He’s stuck trying to decide whether he should be overjoyed or horrified that Dean even knew who he was. Because while being acknowledged was nice for a change, he was sure that whatever Dean had heard about him, it couldn’t have been anything good.

 

Dean starts fidgeting at that, though Castiel has no clue why. He shuffles his feet, almost sheepishly, and Castiel finds it strange. He knows Dean Winchester (as much as it is possible to know someone by just watching from around ten feet away, that is) and it was rare to find him acting nervous, or even unsure.

 

Unless it had anything to do with—

 

“You’re, uhm… you’re Anna’s brother, right? Anna Novak?”

 

 Anna.

 

Of course.

 

Suddenly, everything clicks into place in Castiel’s head. Suddenly, it’s not so strange that someone he technically didn’t know would step in and help him.

 

It was because of _Anna_.

 

“I’m Dean, by the way,” he adds, belatedly.

 

Castiel already knows who he is, of course. Has known even before his sister started talking about the persistent alpha who just couldn’t get a hint.

 

And he knows he shouldn’t feel surprised, or disappointed. He himself said that no one would bother going out of their way to help out a stupid, insignificant omega like him for nothing. Not even someone as kind-hearted as Dean Winchester. But he can’t help it. For a moment there, he’d thought it was actually possible that someone would want to stand up for him, just because.

 

Trying to keep the disappointment from showing on his face, Castiel nods. “I am her brother, yes. Don’t worry. I’ll put in a good word for you.”

 

This visibly flusters Dean. “What? How do you know about—” His eyes widen a fraction. “You think that’s why I—”

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel cuts in. “It’s the least I can do.”

 

And as he ducks out of the room as quickly as he can, he realizes that he does mean it. Because no matter what Dean’s motives were, Castiel wouldn’t deny that he’d still helped him out. And it was more than most people ever did for him.

 

***

 

When Dean goes to class that morning, Crowley’s words hang heavy in his head.

 

_“She only ever does it for one person. Bit of a soft spot, I suppose.”_

And he can’t help but wonder what Anna would think when she finds out about the day’s earlier events. How she’d react when her brother tells her all about the guy who’d saved him from being mauled by a big, bad alpha in rut. He wonders what words Castiel would use, how he’d describe Dean. He imagines how Anna’s eyes might light up in recognition when Castiel tells her the name of his savior—

 

No. He needs to stop right there.

 

Dean is _not_ that kind of person. He didn’t do what he did just to get Anna’s attention. What happened was just a coincidence.

 

Castiel offered to ‘put in a good word’ for him. That was it. Dean had gone into that classroom with only good intentions. It could have been anybody. It was by pure chance that the omega getting harassed happened to be Anna’s favorite brother.

 

So he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit around, looking forward to knowing what Anna’s reaction would be.

 

He wouldn’t even be thinking about it if Crowley hadn’t brought up that stupid idea. He’d just have helped some random kid out of a tight spot and that would be it. He wouldn’t have to feel so _guilty_ about doing something out of sincere concern. He wouldn’t have even thought to mention Anna’s name. Now, even Castiel believes that he’d only helped because of his own vested interest.

 

“Wow,” Charlie says, plopping into the seat beside him. “I didn’t think it was possible but you look even _more_ constipated than usual.”

 

“Shut up,” he says, gruffly. It was all he could manage to retort with his thoughts in a jumble.

 

Charlie only sends him a half-knowing, half-questioning look. Thankfully though, Mr. Singer walks into the room demanding silence before he starts his discussion. And Dean is saved from having to give his friend any sort of explanation.


End file.
